Breakfast for Three
by Downtonluvr
Summary: Just a musing of what breakfast between modern John and Anna would be like


_**A/N: **_**I wrote this after a reblog of an OTP prompt. Hope you all enjoy! **

**_"Do not, I mean it. Do not imagine your OTP in the kitchen cooking breakfast together, one standing at the stove as the other is hugging them from behind, resting their heads on the back of their neck and stealing sleepy kisses. I promise this will cause fluffy-cuteness overload and it's not good for your health."_**

**Breakfast for Three**

John awoke slowly to the sun spilling into their bedroom. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to coax himself back to sleep and reached out for Anna. His eyes shot open when he realized her side of the bed was empty and cold. It wasn't like her to be awake before him, especially on a Saturday. John clambered out of bed as fast as his body would allow, his legs still half asleep. John checked the bathroom first and didn't see her there, he shrugged his pajama bottoms on and hastily made his way down stairs.

His mind instantly relaxed when he saw the sight standing before him. His Anna looked like a vision as she stood beside the stove with one hand on the skillet and another on the spatula. She pushed the eggs back and forth to check that they were cooked and the heavenly aroma of bacon filled his senses. She was still wearing the white satin robe he had gotten her on their honeymoon and it was tied loosely around her waist. It exposed her alabaster legs to him from the mid thigh down and he wanted nothing more than to feast upon them with his eyes and lips. In the past month he noticed her breasts had begun to swell and he was certainly enjoying the view her robe afforded him. Her hair was pulled back, albeit somewhat sloppily. But he didn't mind in the least. A few loose strands of golden locks beckoned him to come closer and join her. She hummed cheerfully to herself as she let a free hand come to rest on the glorious swell of her belly.

In hindsight he realized it was an overreaction and she'd probably give him hell for allowing himself to become so worried. But she's also secretly relish the fact. John had vowed to love and cherish her on their wedding day, but the moment he found out he was going to be a father his protective instincts had gone into overdrive. He couldn't think of anything sexier than knowing that she was going to be having his child and pregnancy suited her. She had a glow about her and couldn't seem to get enough of him. But his favorite thing was watching the way she talked to their baby when she thought no one was listening.

He finally broke the spell, "I didn't expect to see you up so early." He walked towards Anna and sidled up behind her, allowing his chin to rest on her shoulder. He pressed a lazy kiss against her exposed skin and made his way up her neck, each exchange increasing in pressure as he slowly woke up, before stopping at her cheek. He let his arms snake sound her and pulled her flush to him as his hands rested on her bump. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"Someone kept me up with all the moving around they were doing," she teased with a sideways smile.

"It wasn't me was it?" He instantly felt horrible that she hadn't been able to have a proper lie in.

"No. The little one is a night owl. Like someone else I know," Anna said as she turned the eggs over. "I think the baby thinks my bladder is a drum set. I must have gotten up five times last night. "

"You know now that we know what we're dealing with here I don't think it's right to refer to the baby as 'the little one' anymore," John commented. He managed to pry the spatula from her hands and convinced her to sit down as he took over with the cooking.

"I rather like our little moniker," Anna replied as she began cutting up some fresh strawberries and bananas for them into a bowl.

"You're a cruel parent, Anna May Bates. I will not be referring to our child as 'the little one Bates' forever," he joked.

The two of them shared a smile and he placed a kiss on Anna's forehead when he set down her plate of food in front of her. He made sure to give Anna more food than he served himself since she was eating for two. John eventually took a seat across from her and begin picking at his plate all the while he stared at his gorgeous wife. "Are you feeling alright atleast?" John asked.

"I am. The beginning was rough but I think things have settled down," Anna replied as she devoured her eggs.

"Are you referring to us or our baby?" John asked playfully.

"The baby," Anna corrected him as she ran a hand across her stomach. "I think it likes strawberries very much. Here feel," Anna instructed as she brought his hand to the spot where their baby was moving around.

It wasn't the first time John had felt their baby move, but it never failed to take his breath away. It was hard to imagine he had some part in creating something special with Anna and soon they would be able to see her in person. John smiled like a school boy as he ran his hands across the expanse of her belly and placed a kiss there. His eyes so full of love and wonderment at the prospect of being a father and to a little girl no less. Most men dreamt of a boy to pass on the family name, but not John. He could think of nothing better than a little girl that was a miniature version of Anna.

"What's got you in such a cheerful mood this morning?" Anna asked.

"Just enjoying breakfast with both my girls," he responded simply and smiled more broadly than she had ever seen him.


End file.
